Multipiece hinges have previously been proposed which provide limited sliding and pivotal movement so that a cover for an enclosure can be moved away slightly from the enclosure and then pivoted to one side. A number of such constructions have the hinge mechanism exposed on the outside of the enclosure, which is unsightly and also is subject to abuse, dirt, and malfunctioning. Others have had the hinge mechanism as a concealed hinge, but one which takes up considerable space within the enclosure so as to preclude use of that particular volume within the enclosure for any other purpose. In all such cases, however, the cover was relatively close to the enclosure so as to limit access to the enclosure even when the sliding connection was fully extended.
Another pivotal and sliding hinge embodied three parts of two mounting brackets and interconnecting links; however, once the hinge mechanism was assembled, it could not be readily disassembled so that the cover could not be completely removed from the enclosure should such be desired.